Joan Watson's Secret
by eclaregurl
Summary: Watson's has a secret, and Sherlock relizes it. After getting her to explain her secret, Sherlock gets a call to consult for Captain Gregson, and lets Watson stay home for the day. One crime scene could change their lives forever... What is the secret? And what happens at the crime scene? Read and find out! Story better than summery! I do not own Elementary or its characters!
1. Watson, are you quite alright?

**(A/N: Hey, all! so this is a new idea I got one day I hope you like it cause I have a couple more chapters for you. Now I know I may have made the characters a little off and I apologize, I hope you still like it! I do not own Elementary or its characters. Enjoy!)**

"Watson, are you quite alright?" Sherlock asked annoyance obvious in his voice over Joan's actions over the past week.

Joan's head jerked up a slight glare on her face, "I'm fine."

Sherlock looked at her inquisitively, "Really? Are you sure?"

Now it was Joan's turn to be annoyed, "Yes, Sherlock! I'm fine! Why?"

Sherlock sighed but had the light he had in his eyes every time he deduced something, especially about her. "Well, you seem to have been very distracted this week. Also, I have seen you many times looking at a picture and sighing. This tells me a few possibilities: Sometime around this time of year you lost someone close to you or you are just missing something from your past. Am I correct? You do know even if you don't tell me I will figure it out eventually."

Joan glared at him but sighed after a minute, "I know. There is no use for me to keep saying 'I'm fine'… Seven years ago, I was still in medical college-"

Sherlock lit up as he cut her off, "I knew it you were missing your college days."

"Sherlock! Let me finish! No, I was not missing my college days. As I was saying, I was still in medical college, close to graduating," Joan fought her voice to continue, "One of my professors called me to his office, he told me I was close to not passing his class, I told him that was impossible, I knew I was doing well in that class. He said it didn't matter, he had been watching me for a while, if I didn't do what he asked he could make my last and most important assignments just disappear." Joan tried not to look at Sherlock, but she knew he knew what she meant.

"He wanted you to sleep with him." Joan flinched lightly at his bluntness, though it wasn't as blunt as he usually was.

"Yes. I told him no, but it didn't matter. A few weeks later, I found out I was pregnant. I fell in love with my unborn baby. I didn't care the circumstances, I wanted to keep it. My mom didn't agree," Joan said.

"You had an abortion?" Sherlock was actually confused and that never happened, he just couldn't believe Joan would even consider that.

"No, I convinced her to let me keep the baby to term. And my parents 'helped', more like forced, me to place my baby girl up for adoption. It was a closed adoption but the adoptive parents respected my wishes of her being named Amanda Jane, because they liked it too, the case worker informed me," Joan's tears she had been fighting streamed down her face. She jumped when she felt hands on her shoulders and then being held in a tight embrace. She realized it was Sherlock when he whispered in her ear. Not that it could be anyone else.

"You wish you still had her." It wasn't a question.

"W-well, yea, I wish I could at least see her now. Tell her I still love her, I always loved her, that I wanted her but," Joan couldn't continue.

"But your mother thought a newborn would be bad for your future medical career." This also wasn't a question. Joan pulled back from him, her tear streaked face in shock. Sherlock chuckled at her surprise, "You really think it was that hard for me to figure out? You blame your mother for one. Also, in case you forgot, I met your mother."

Joan smiled though her tears and nodded, "I should have known you would know what she thought. You're my friend, you now know me better than anyone. But tell me, please, hugging someone seems so out of character for you."

Sherlock wiped away some of her tears, "Forgive me, Watson, but I cannot stand to see a woman cry, particularly one that is my friend." He drew out the last word because he now believed she was not an acquaintance like everyone else or even 'friend' as he called Alistair, but she was truly his friend, his best friend. Just then Sherlock's phone beeped, "Hello, ah Captain Gregson. Of course. I will meet you there." Sherlock hung up and turned to Watson, "Would you like to excuse yourself today, Watson? I shall remember to text you updates every two hours."

"Alright," Joan gave in as Sherlock handed her the remote, and she turned the channel and Full House was on, "I love this show."

"I don't get it, do you really need three guys to take care of three girls?" Sherlock asked.

Joan laughed, "I'll explain it to you later, and right now you have a case to work on. Go, Sherlock we can talk later."

Sherlock smiled, "Alright, Watson, I will text you in two hours. Goodbye."

**(A/N: So what did you think? Let me know! Till next time!)**


	2. My Case

**(A/N: Hey, next chapter! Sherlock may seem a little out of character still but that is explained. Hope you like it!)**

Sherlock's POV:

I arrived on the scene, a quaint house on the other side of NYC. Captain Gregson walked over to me with Detective Bell following close behind, both looking rather confused. "Where is your other half?" Bell asked.

"Watson is not feeling well today, so she is at home watching a show I don't understand. Anyway what do we have?" I tell them wanting to get to the case.

"Home invasion gone wrong," Bell explained, "Wife and husband killed, he is in the kitchen she on the stairs."

"I see, and where is their kid?" I ask as I scan the living room.

"We haven't found a child. Or any evidence of one, for that matter," Gregson stated confused.

I walk over to the couch and look under it. I pull out an uncovered child's cup that had a puddle of juice around it. "I believe the child saw the perpetrator come in the front door dropped this cup of apple juice, ran and hid. Mom ran down the stairs to protect him or her," I lead them to the kitchen and open the bread container, where the man seemed to be reaching before he was killed, and pulled out a gun, "Dad went to the kitchen to get the gun to protect his family."

"Ok, Homes, so where is the kid?" Gregson asked.

"Well, it's quite simple actually, the child is still hiding. Also, I now know where, follow the juice drops, he or she dropped the cup on his or her foot," I pointed to almost unnoticeable juice drops. I followed the drops, with Gregson and Bell close behind, to a door. Opening the door I see basement steps, I then hear breathing that gets faster with every noise we make on the steps. "Do you hear that?" I ask.

"The quick breathing like someone who is scared? Yea," Bell answered.

I saw a moving mound covered by a blanket and held a finger to my lips before gently lifting the blanket. The child. She stared at me, shaking and crying, unsure of what was going to happen next. However, I was more in shock than she was scared, because I was looking at an about six year old girl with jet black hair, and brown eyes. Her eyes. I know them. In fact I know her face, her hair, I know this girl, even though I just met her. She must be adopted because she doesn't look like her parents. Recovering quickly, I hold my hand out to her, "Do not worry I am with the NYPD, we will not hurt you. Can you tell us your name?" Still crying, she accepted my hand and within seconds she was crying into my shirt. Surprised, yet recovering quickly again, I held her, "Hey, it's okay, you are safe now. Please tell us what to call you."

"A-AJ," the girl said in a small voice.

"AJ, do you know who hurt your Mother and Father?" I ask her as I carry her up the stairs cops trailing behind.

"Dunno his name. Know what he looks like, but no name," AJ replied, calmer, apparently feeling safe with me.

"That is good. Could you tell someone what he looks like so we can find him?" I ask now sitting on a lawn chair outside with her in my lap.

"Guess so," she shrugged.

"There you go, Captain, from the mouth of a babe. Your killer," I tell him. As I spoke, AJ tugged on my shirt, I turn to her, "Everything alright?"

She looked at me, eyes curious, "What your name?"

"My name Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes. I have a friend, Joan Watson, she is usually with me, however she wasn't feeling well today," I was very intrigued by this child, I wanted to keep her talking.

"She nice, like you?" AJ asked thoughtful.

"Nicer," I smile.

"Pretty?"

"Like a butterfly," I reply truthfully.

AJ's face scrunched up, as if she was thinking hard. Then as she released the scrunches in her face she smiled, "Gonna meet her."

"I think I can arrange that someday," I like this girl she is so serious.

She turned her head to me with a sort of frown on her face, "Now."

"Oh, but sweetie you will have to go with child services right now," Bell told her.

AJ crossed her arms over her tiny body, "NO. I'm not leaving, Sherlo-Sher- Sherley."

I laughed, "AJ, Will you please go with this nice officer just for a minute? I need to talk with my friends."

AJ sighed, nodded her head and slid off my lap. The officer took her hand leading her to a swing set, "Can you tell me what the man looked like?"

AJ nodded her head again, "Yellow hair, tall like daddy…"

"Captain Gregson, I feel we are in need of a chat," I began as soon as AJ was out of earshot.

Gregson did not look pleased, "If this is going to be anything like our last 'chat' I don't want to hear it."

I knew what he was referring to, "I assure you, Captain, this is nothing like our last chat. This has nothing to do with me. This has everything to do with that beautiful child over there, who I know somehow."

"I was beginning to get the same feeling," Bell agreed.

Gregson nodded, "Yea, also, That was different Holmes, like very not you. Are you ok?"

I smiled, "Actually, you are the second person today to think I am acting different and as I informed Watson earlier, who was feeling so poorly she was crying a little, I cannot stand to see a woman or a girl cry. And on that note I have a hunch, and for me to see if I am correct, AJ must come with me, to my home. Trust me. You may come but you must stay outside till I tell you."

"You never have hunches. You have answers," Bell said, really it was more of a question.

"This is true, however, I would tell you details of my hunch but they are not mine to tell, I will meet you at my house," I said spinning on my heel and walking towards AJ, "AJ! While these gentlemen are cleaning your house would you like to meet my friend?"

**(A/N: What did you think of this chapter? Please review!)**


	3. I don't know what to say…

**(A/N: Next chapter! There is a reference to an old Sherlock Holmes story, can you find it? **** Enjoy! )**

Watson's POV:

I love Full House! From every 'aw, nuts' to every 'have mercy' and 'you got it, dude!', and every other part of Full House, every episode is great! Just when Becky began to go into labor at Michelle's Flintstones birthday party, I heard the door open. "Sherlock, is that you?"

"Um, well, yes," I heard him say before he began to whisper then walked around the corner.

"You're back early," I mention, turning off the TV. I had only watched about six episodes of this all day Full House marathon.

"Yes, well, I met a young girl today; she saw her parents get killed. I found her hiding and she won't let me leave her sight for long, however she saw the murderer and described him. Gregson's men are on the lookout for him. So, it's a pretty straight forward case," Sherlock said he seemed uneasy.

Then we heard small voice from around the corner, "Sherley?" It was accompanied by a small black haired head peeking around the corner; her hair fell over her eyes.

Sherlock went to her, "It's alright. Come along." Sherlock took her hand and led her toward me. When I saw her face I gasped, I had no words for what I saw. Sherlock brought her to me, "This is my friend Joan. Watson, I would like you to meet six year old AJ Baskerville, adopted child of the late Nadine and Charles Baskerville."

"Hi," AJ said with a small wave of her free hand, she seemed to be studying me as much as I was studying her.

Without looking away from AJ, I threw a few questioning words together, "I- um, Sherlock? AJ? What –letters? I mean…"

I saw Sherlock nod out of the corner of my eyes, "I have not asked. Decided I would let you, Watson. However if you don't ask her soon I will have to the suspense is killing me."

I smiled, knelt down, and held out my hand to her and she took it. As soon as our hands touched something happened I can't explain it, but that feeling encouraged the question I must ask. From the look on her face I knew, this smart child felt it too. "AJ. I like that. May I ask you what does it stand for?"

AJ shrugged one of her shoulders, "Mommy told me once, she said my real mommy liked the name and Mommy and Daddy did too. I also know my real mommy loved me very much. Any way my name is Amanda Jane Baskerville. Sometimes Daddy called me Mandy." My eyes filled with tears.

I took a deep breath, "AJ, can you excuse me for just a moment please?" Seeing her nod, I ran up to my room and pulled out my picture of me and my baby in the hospital. I sobbed hopeful/ happy sobs. My baby may be downstairs and all I can do is cry.

AJ POV:

I watched her run upstairs, and turned to Sherley. I may only be six but my mommy said I was very perceptive, I think she said, and when I first saw Sherley's friend, I thought I was looking in a mirror, I mean if I was older. I held her hand too. It was an awesome and weird feeling at the same time. "Sherley?"

He sat down in front of me, "What is it, sweetie?"

"You knew. You knew I looked like her. We are the same. She started to cry when I told her my name. Sherley, what are you not telling me?" I was serious, I wanted an answer.

Sherley looked unsure, but opened his arms to me, "Come here, AJ. I will tell you a little story."

I sat down on his crossed legs and curled myself into him. I trust him, I trusted him the moment he found me. From the moment Sherley reached his hand to me and he held me while I cried, I liked him. I knew he was different, a good different. I knew Sherley may not have many friends, and I wanted to be one of the few.

Sherley took my hands, "Now, about seven years ago a few things were happening with my friend, Watson. One: she was just about to graduate medical school and become a doctor. Two: she was going to have a baby, she loved that baby. Her family did not think it would be good for her medical career so they convinced her to put her up for adoption. She loves that baby to this day and never expected to see her Amanda Jane ever again."

I gasped; I think I understand what he was saying. I squeezed his hands for a moment before getting up and running up the stairs. Upstairs there was a bedroom, a bathroom, and one closed door, I knocked on it. As she opened the door I could tell she had been crying a lot, "Can I talk to you?"

She smiled and nodded as she tried to wipe her eyes, "Of course, AJ, come on in."

I sat on the bed and patted the spot next to me and she sat. I looked at her seriously, "We look alike. My name is Amanda Jane and your daughter was Amanda Jane. Your baby would be six, I'm six. Miss Watson, are you my real mommy?"

Her eyes filled with tears again while she whispered, "I think so, sweetie." I hugged her tight and she hugged me back and kissed my head.

**(A/N: Did you find the reference? What did you think? I think I'm only going to do one or two more chapters and finish this story, yay a story I finish! Anyway, I just want to make it a short story, but if I ever think of some sort of an adventure for "Sherley", Watson, and AJ I will certainly make it a one shot or short story, like for example maybe AJ meeting Grandma which despite her efforts AJ and Joan still found each other, tell me what you think of that and maybe any other ideas for one shots! Please review!)**


End file.
